Criminals in love
by deathtolightyagami
Summary: When Azami became part of the Akatsuki, she started developing feelings for Kakuzu...what she didn't know was that he was developing the same feelings for her...this is her story on how they confessed their love for each other...kakuXoc slight KisaXoc...


A Kakuzu love story By Sarah DeVaul

Name: Azami

Age: 29

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 140 lbs.

Bra size: 36D

Eye color: silver (It looks similar to sharingan when kekkei genkai is activated; only the whites of the eyes are lightish blue and the pupil is visible with 4 dots connected to each other around the pupil; iris stays the same.)

Hair color: blonde

Hair length: lower back

Chakra nature: wind & water  
>Weapon type: Tonfa (Elbow blades)<p>

Rank: S-class criminal

Former village: Takigakure

Background: was found by Madara Uchiha (Tobi) at age 17 as a wounded ANBU left to die by her own team near the waterfall village; has a pet wolf named Boomerang whom she found as an abandoned pup; joined the Akatsuki after she was found by Madara, who she sees as a father.

Likes: chocolate, training, polishing her weapons, studying medical ninjutsu, singing, money.

Dislikes: losing money she earned.

Random: has a Kekkei Genkai that can copy any taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu, as well as other bloodline traits.

"Hidan, can you tell everybody that lunch is ready?" I ask as I pull out the plates and forks and set them on the table. Hidan nods and walks out of the kitchen. I then set the table up as everyone starts to pour into the kitchen.

"Smell's awesome, Azami-chan, yeah!" Deidara says as everyone sits down.

"Thanks, Deidara-kun! Alright, everyone, dig in!" I say after giving everyone their food.

After everybody had a chance to eat, Kisame and Itachi takes care of clean up duty, since it was their turn to do so. I walk to my room as I hum a song that has been in my head all morning, smiling to myself.

"Azami…" I turn around on my heel to see my crush, Kakuzu. I blush lightly.

"Yes, Kakuzu-sama?"

"Did you want to go down to the lake with me?" I smile and nod, twirling my blonde hair around my finger nervously.

"Do you want me to bring my swimming stuff or did you just want to walk around the lake?"

"Bring your swimming gear…"

"Okay! What time did you want to leave?"

"2 hours from now…" He looks at me with what seemed to be a smile on his face, but I couldn't tell because of his mask.  
>In all the years I've known him, I've never once seen him without his mask.<p>

"Oh, and Azami?"

"Yes?"  
>"Breakfast was amazing…" I smile again as he walks to towards his room.<p>

"Thank you, Kakuzu-sama…"

2½ hours later:

After arriving at the lake/waterfall, I remove my shirt and pants, revealing my black bikini underneath. I look over at Kakuzu to see him without a mask and shirt on. I gasp lightly and blush.

"I know I'm not exactly good-looking, but you don't need to stare…" I hear him mutter. I chuckle.

"I wasn't staring because you're ugly…in fact, you're quite the opposite of that…you're very attractive...that's why I'm staring…" He stares at me in shock.

"Y-you think I'm attractive?" I blush and nod, smiling as I walk up to him and hug him. He hugs back. I look up at his handsome face and trace the line of stitches on his cheeks, making him lean into my hand while closing his eyes.

"Kakuzu-sama…"

"Hmmm…"

"Did you still want to go swimming?" He opens his eyes while chuckling lightly and says, "Only if you want to…" I smile and let him go before taking off running towards the lake.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" I laugh as he dashes towards me. I giggle as I dive into the deep water.  
>"Ha-ha, you're the rotten egg!" I say as I surface. I look around.<p>

"Uh…Kakuzu-sama? Where'd you-ah!" I suddenly get jerked under the water by my foot. I turn around to see Kakuzu smiling. He swims up towards the surface. I follow him.

"What was that for?" I say as I surface yet again. I notice that he was blushing heavily and that his nose was bleeding, while looking away. I look down at my chest and say, "Where's my top?" I cover myself up with my arms. "C-can you help me find it? Please?" He nods.

15 minutes later: 

"Found it, Kakuzu-sama!" I say as I surface, tying my bikini top back on. "So…did you want to play a game with me?"  
>"Depends…what game did you have in mind?" I grin childishly.<p>

"Marco polo!"

"Alright…but only `cause it's you that requested it…"

2 hours later:

"Marco!" I swim to the right of him quietly.

"Polo!" I giggle. He quickly catches my shoulder. He chuckles.

"Gotcha…" He smiles as he opens his eyes.

"You're quick…" I look up at the horizon. "We should head back…" He looks up, as well.

"Yeah…" We both swim to the surface and dry off before gathering our stuff and heading back.

After getting into the hideout, we go into the kitchen and grab something to eat.

"Did you want anything, Kakuzu-sama?"  
>"A sandwich would do just fine…and don't call me that…"<p>

"What? Kakuzu-sama?"

"Yeah…"  
>"`Kay…" I pull out the peanut butter and strawberry jam, his favorite, along with the bread.<p>

After I finished making the sandwiches, I hand Kakuzu his sandwich and sit next to him.  
>"Thanks…" He takes a bite.<p>

"Azami-chan, Deidara needs healing again! Quickly!" I hear Sasori call.

"Alright! I'll be right back, Kakuzu…" I hurry towards my medical ward to see Deidara cradling his left leg, which was bleeding profusely, while sitting on the bed with his legs dangling over the side.

"Okay, what the hell happened?" I ask as I remove his hand and pull his pant leg up. I start to clean the wound on his shin with the antiseptic.

"God that hurts…"  
>"Sorry…"<p>

"It's okay…I got into a fight with some mist ninja…they sliced my leg up pretty good…"  
>"Did you kill them?"<br>"Yup…" He grins proudly, then grimaces as I stitch the wounds closed.

"Ow…"  
>"Sorry…"<p>

As soon as I finished stitching him up and healing him with chakra to ease the pain, I pull his pant leg down and say, "Alright, try not to walk on this leg for a couple days so it can heal properly and try to be a little more careful next time, Deidara-kun…if you need to walk, take the crutches over there and use them…you're free to go…" He gets off the bed and grabs the crutches before going wherever he usually goes. I chuckle lightly and start to clean up the blood on the tiled floor.

After I sterilized the room, I wash my hands and head back to the kitchen to finish my lunch. As soon as I open the door, I notice a note on top of my untouched sandwich. I pick it up and read it:

Azami,

I went on a quick bounty hunt and won't be back until tomorrow night. I need you to meet me in my room when I get back at 12:30am. I'll explain why when the time comes.

I'll see you soon

-Kakuzu

I put the note in my pocket and walk out with the sandwich in my hand.

"Musume…" I turn to see my adopted dad. I smile.

"Hai, Oto-san?"

"I'm on my way to the rain village and I need to pick up something, so can you keep an eye on everything while I'm gone?"  
>"Of course!" He chuckles and hugs me before saying, "Thank you, Azami-chan…"<p>

"No problem..."

The next evening (12:30am):

I walk to Kakuzu's room and knock on his door.

"Come on in, Azami-chan…" I hear him call from the other side of the door. I turn the door handle and open the door to see Kakuzu sitting on his bed while playing with thumbs nervously. I close the door and sit next to him.

"So…what's up?"

"I….well I wanted to tell you something I should've told you a while ago…I really like you a lot…I don't care if you don't like-" I crash my lips against his own out of nowhere without thinking.

"I like you a lot, too…" I say, separating from him. He wraps his arms around my waist and kisses me again. I close my eyes and kiss back, wrapping my arms around his neck. As we kiss, I feel his tongue gently glide onto my own, starting a small battle of dominance. I feel him pull me onto his lap as the battle got rougher. I then move my legs to where I was straddling his hips. I moan lightly as he grabs my butt while trailing kisses down my jaw line slowly. I could feel myself getting wet as he inches his hand up my shirt and under my bra. I moan as he starts to play with my breasts. I fight back by rubbing the growing bulge in his pants, earning a grunt from him.

"Azami…let's stop before we take this too far…I don't exactly want to wake the others…" He murmurs as he takes his hand out from under my shirt. I kiss him lightly and smile.

"I agree…did you want to go to my room? My bed's big and it'd be more comfortable if you were to sleep in it with me…"

"I'd like that…but first, I have something for you…" I watch as he pulls out a small rectangular box with a red bow on top of it out of his desk drawer before walking back over to me and handing it to me, saying, "Happy birthday…" I smile and remove the bow before opening the box. I gasp; it was a beautiful necklace on a golden chain with a diamond-encrusted crescent moon charm on it.

"Kakuzu, this is beautiful…" I say.

"You like it?"

"I love it…thank you…" I smile wide as I hug him.

The Next Morning:

I wake up and open my eyes to see Kakuzu's sleeping form, his arms around my waist. I smile, remembering what happened at midnight (NOTHING DIRTY, YOU WIERDO!), before attempting to get up to go take a shower only to be pulled back into bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" I look at Kakuzu to see him smirking at me.

"I'm about to take a shower…is that okay, with you?" I challenge. He chuckles and lets me go. Suddenly, I hear a bark, followed by, "Boomerang, that is NOT a chew toy! Give that back!" I chuckle as Boomerang, my wolf, comes running in with Hidan's sacrificial stake in his mouth. He drops the stake into my hand as Hidan comes running in, fuming.

"Boomerang, what have I told you about taking things that aren't yours?" I scold as I wipe the drool off of the stake with a paper towel.  
>"Sorry about that, Hidan-kun…" I smile apologetically as I hand his weapon back to him. He sighs and takes it.<p>

"You really need to train that fucking mutt of yours better…" I look at him and say in a scary tone, "What'd you call him?" I activate my takigan as I grab him by the throat and pick him up with one arm while pushing him up against the wall, snarling at him. He gulps and stares at me, knowing that I could easily kick his ass.

"U-uh…I said…you have a nice…butt?" I glare at him, but out him down anyways.  
>"That's better, but don't say that around Kakuzu…He might actually find a way to kill you…" Hidan stares at me for a few seconds before looking over at Kakuzu and says, "You two are a thing now, eh?"<p>

"Yeah…" Kakuzu replies, smiling slightly.

"Alright you got your weapon back, now can you please leave my room? I need to take a shower…" He smirks and says while walking out, "Don't forget to use protection, kids!"

"OUT!" I screech, throwing a pillow at him and missing, hitting the door instead.

After taking a shower, I get dressed and get ready for whatever may happen today. As I head towards the kitchen to get breakfast started, I smell something delicious cooking. I open the door to see breakfast already prepared and on the table ready to be eaten. I look past the stacks of food to see Kakuzu smiling at me. I smile back.

"I didn't know you could cook!"

"Well, you never asked…" He crosses his muscular arms across his well-built chest.

"True…" I chuckle, "I'll go get everyone…" I stride over to the door and yell, "Wake up everyone! Breakfast is ready!"

After everyone had eaten, Kakuzu and I clean up, since it was our turn anyways.

"Kakuzu…" I look as I hand him a clean dish.

"Hm?" He puts the dish away.

"Did you really mean it when you told Hidan that we're a thing now?"

"Only if you want us to be…" I smile and kiss him lightly.

Three months later:

Kakuzu and I was watching TV while I sat on his lap when Sasori comes into the room and says, "Deidara wants to play poker…are you to in?" I look at Kakuzu. He nods.

"Sure! Is it with or without alcohol?"  
>"With…"<p>

After taking a seat between Kakuzu and Natasha, Itachi's twin sister, Deidara deals the cards out. I look at my cards after everyone had gotten theirs and smile in my head; I had gotten a royal flush. I push 450 ryo into the pot and almost everyone except Kisame had folded. He calls. Finally, Deidara puts down the required cards and Kisame puts his cards down face up onto the table, smiling victoriously. I look at his cards and laugh slightly before putting my own down. He looks at my cards and scowls before saying, "I hate you…" He and everyone else takes a swig of their drink except me.  
>After playing over 20 rounds of hardcore Poker, everyone was pretty much hammered, including myself.<p>

The next morning:

"Oh…my head…" I groan as I hold an icepack to my head. "Why did I drink so much?" I lay my head on the kitchen table. I see Kakuzu with a glass of water and a few pills in his hand.

"Here…it'll help the headache and nausea…" He says, setting the water next to me. I lift my head up and take the pills from him before popping them into my mouth and drinking the water to get the pills down.

"Thanks…" I mutter as he sits next to me.

"No problem…" He replies, rubbing my back gently. I smile lightly and place my head on his shoulder as he pulls me onto his lap.

After the pills kicked in, I start breakfast, with Kakuzu's help.

Later that day (7:36pm):

"Azami-chan! You'll never guess what Kisame-kun just did!" Natasha squeals while running into my room. I chuckle, knowing she has this huge crush on Kisame.

"Okay, Natasha, what did he do?"

"He gave me a bouquet of hibiscus flowers and asked me out! I've got to be the happiest girl in the world!" I smile, remembering the night Kisame asked for advice from me.

~*flashback to 2 nights ago*~

"Hey Azami, Can I talk to you for a second?" I see Kisame at my bedroom doorway.

"Of course! Come on in…" He walks in and sits at my desk as I finish feeding Boomerang. I sit on my bed cross-legged.

"So what can I do for you, Kisame-kun?" "Well…I was thinking recently and I figured out that I like Itachi's twin sister, Natasha…I'd like to ask her out, but I'm afraid she'll reject me because of what I look like…what should I do?" I chuckle and reply, "You have no idea how much she'd love to hear that…"

"Wait, what?" He says, bewildered.

"Yeah, she'll probably kill me for telling you this, but she really likes you…" He grins like a kid in a candy shop.

"That's…awesome! But how should I ask her out?"

"Make it special for her…give her some flowers…that is the best way to win her over completely…she likes hibiscus, by the way…" He comes over to me and hugs me.

"Thanks, Azami-chan…" I chuckle and hug back.

"No problem! Oh, and tell me how it goes, if possible, Kisame-kun…" He separates from me and walks out, saying, "Will do…"

~*end flashback*~

"Well, I'm happy you finally got together with him…" She grins, blushing slightly.

"Oh, by the way, Kakuzu-sama wants to see you in his room…" She smirks, "…remember to use a condom, Onee-chan!" I growl while blushing.

"You have exactly 3 seconds to get out before I kick your ass into next year…1…2-" She scampers out of my room, knowing that would, in fact, kick her ass. I then grab a raw steak from boomerangs' mini-fridge and place it in his empty bowl before walking out of my room towards Kakuzu's room. I knock on his door.

"Come in, Azami-chan…" I hear him call. I open the door to see him sitting on his bed without a shirt on. I blush and smile as I sit next to him. I watch as he looks at me before leaning in towards me and kissing me deeply and passionately. I kiss back and intertwine my fingers into his dark, silky hair as he pulls me onto his lap. I feel his tongue slide onto mine as I trace his well built abs slowly downwards towards the hem of his pants. I hear a slight grunt from him as I rub the growing bulge in his pants. I feel him untie the back of my corset and remove it before unclasping my strapless bra and removing that as well, revealing my large breasts to him. I then separate from him and slide down to where I was in between his legs before undoing his pants and pulling out his HUGE cock.

"W-wow…it's huge…" I say, licking my lips seductively. I then place the tip in my mouth and suck on it lightly as I run my hand up and down the shaft slowly, earning a drawn-out moan from him.

"Mn…Azami…" He moans as I start to go faster. I then start to use my breasts to massage it while sucking on the tip a little harder. I soon start to taste his pre-cum as I massage his cock faster. It tasted so good.

"A-Azami! I'm gonna! Azami!" He suddenly bucks his hips slightly and releases into my mouth. I swallow it all and lick my lips.

"You taste good…" I smirk sexily. He then pulls me up onto the bed and lays me down on it before removing my skirt and lacy panties and spreading my legs apart.

"Kakuzu…don't…" I mumble quietly, blushing as he stares at my naked form for a moment.

"Azami, you're gorgeous…don't try to hide that fact…" He says before lowering his face to my wet, virgin womanhood and running his tongue against my clit, making me moan lightly. I feel him spread my 'lips' apart for better access to my core before slipping his tongue in and out of my opening, making me gasp and lace my fingers into his soft, long and dark hair. I start to feel a sensation build inside the pit of my stomach as he pushes 2 fingers in and out of me while lapping at my clit.

Kakuzu's POV:

As I continue to lap at her clit, I could feel her walls start to tighten around my fingers.

"Mn…Kakuzu! I-I can't hold it any longer! Ah! KAKUZU!" She moans loudly as she releases all over my fingers.

"Your taste is addicting, Azami…" I mutter as I lick her juices off my fingers and remove what little clothing remained on my body before straddling myself at her entrance.

"You're sure you want this?" She nods before kissing me. I kiss back.

"I'm sorry but this will hurt…" I say before crushing my lips against hers and thrusting into her core quickly. I hear a squeak escape her throat as I open my eyes to see a tear leaking from her eye. I sit there for a minute or two before starting to move in and out of her slowly.

Your POV:

At first, it hurt A LOT, but when he started to move, the pain almost instantly went away and turned to pure bliss, making me moan.

"Faster…" I found myself moaning as he pushes in and out. He silently obeys and thrusts into me faster and faster, grunting slightly every once in a while.  
>"God, Azami…you're so tight…It's driving me absolutely wild…" He moans as he drives into me faster and harder than before. Suddenly, he stops and puts me on all fours before continuing where he left off.<p>

I feel his threads enter my ass slightly, making me moan a little louder. I suddenly fell him hit my 'sweet spot', making me gasp.

"Right there! Hit it Right there!" I beg. He hits it again and again, making me cry out in pleasure. He then pulls my body up to where he had an arm under each of my legs before continuing faster. I turn my head to the left only to meet his lips with my own. I start to feel that familiar sensation begging for release as he slides his tongue onto mine.

"Ah, Kakuzu! I feel it! I'm going to! Kakuzu!" I scream as waves of pleasure consume my body, making me shiver with delight. Seconds later, he spills his seed deep inside me, moaning my name while doing so. I collapse after he pulls out of me, panting heavily.

"Wow…just wow…" I breathe, smiling tiredly at him. He chuckles and kisses my forehead.

"I couldn't agree more…"

"Kakuzu…do you think the others heard us?" He laughs quietly.

"Most likely…I know one thing's for sure, I'll probably never hear the end of it from Hidan or Deidara…" I giggle quietly.

"Probably not…"

The next morning:

I stir awake and open my eyes to see Kakuzu's face near mine. I smile and brush a strand of hair away from his face before attempting to get out of his bed only to wince and groan in pain; the inside of my legs hurt so much.

"Ow…" I whimper.

"You ok?" I hear Kakuzu ask.

"The insides of my legs are sore…" I say, lying down on the bed against his well-built chest. He kisses the top of my head.

"Sorry about that…I might have been too rough…" I chuckle.

"It's fine…really…" I say as I turn to face him. Suddenly, we hear a knock at the door.

"Hey lovebirds! Breakfast is ready! Oh, and Azami, your wolf is hungry, so you might want to feed him before he tries to eat Hidan's leg again…" We hear Deidara call. I chuckle and reply, "We'll be out in a few minutes, Deidara…"

1 month later (Kakuzu's POV):

After that **wonderful** night, I noticed that Azami has been acting strangely. She has been really moody towards Hidan…at least, more than usual; she's been throwing up almost every morning and has been very quiet whenever I'm around her, as if she's been hiding something.

"Azami-chan…can I talk to you for a moment?" I ask as I walk into her room. She nods and sits up on her bed. I sit next to her and brush a strand away from her face.

"What's going on with you lately? I've noticed you've been acting very strangely whenever I'm around you…did I do something wrong?"

"No…I-I just…*sigh* I've got some news that might just change our lives…Kakuzu…I'm pregnant…" I chuckle.

"That's all? THAT'S what you've been hiding? Azami, if you thought I was going to leave you if you told me that, you're completely insane…I love you…nothing will change that…" She smiles and hugs me. I pull her onto my lap.

"Thank you…that means a lot to me…" She mumbles into my shoulder. I smile and kiss the top of her head.

"Have you thought of any names for it?"

"Actually, yeah…If it's a boy, I want to name it Senshi…and if it's a girl, you should name it, if you want to, that is…"

"I'd love to…just give me a few hours and I'll let you know what I've come up with…" She smiles and kisses me.


End file.
